1. Field of the Invention
The present, invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery. Here, a “secondary battery” in the present specification indicates a general battery that is chargeable and dischargeable repeatedly. The “nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery” indicates a secondary battery that uses a nonaqueous electrolyte made of a nonaqueous solvent in which an electrolyte salt is dissolved. A “lithium-ion secondary battery,” which is one type of the “nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery,” indicates a secondary battery that uses lithium ion as electrolyte ion and performs charging and discharging by migration of electric charges between positive and negative electrodes along with lithium ions. Generally, a battery called a “lithium secondary battery” can be included in the lithium-ion secondary battery in the present specification.
2. Description of Related Art
As such a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-243020 (JP 2013-243020 A), for example, describes a battery provided with a mechanism (a current interrupt device: CID) that interrupts current when an overcharge state is detected based on a battery temperature, a battery internal pressure, or the like. In the battery described herein, cyclohexylbenzene (hereinafter referred to “CHB” as appropriate in the present specification) is added, as a gas generation additive, to an electrolyte solution.